Problem: Stephanie ate 3 slices of pizza. Daniel ate 4 slices. If Stephanie ate $\dfrac{3}{11}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Answer: If 3 slices represent $\dfrac{3}{11}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 11 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${7}$ out of $11$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{7}{11}$ of the pizza.